Terra-ble Competition
Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teen Titans Terra-ble Competition is an episode of Teen Titans. This is a fan-made episode that is intended to come after the episode "Titan Rising" It will involve Terra and how the H.I.V.E. Five reacts. Plot The episode begins with The H.I.V.E. Five recklessly causing destruction in Jump City. Jinx shows up on screen and makes a pink power ball which she launches at a bus, making it flip back into the clutches of Gizmo's robot claws where he picks up the bus and looks at the terrified people inside of it. He threatens that his team will take over Jump City and he throws the bus and Mammoth catches it and he slams it on the ground where he picks up a car and repeatedly smashes the bus with it. See-More then blasts a beam of his laser eye at a light post making it fall into the streets in front of a truck which quickly turns out of the way making it crash into a building. Billy Numerous then picks up a sewer lid and throws it at a traffic light which breaks and it starts to burn and the electricity starts burning out all around the area. The H.I.V.E. all start laughing in evil over their chaos as they destroy more. Just then, the Teen Titans come in. "Put all of the destruction on hold H.I.V.E." Says Robin. "It's time we make some of our own destruction ... To YOU!" Says Cyborg as he readies his arm cannon. Jinx looks back not showing any fear and says "The Five of you had better get out of here." Gizmo flies up and adds "There's only room for one team of five around here." Mammoth steps in and says "The H.I.V.E. Five!" As Jinx starts forming another power ball she says, "And you are five losers who need to be destroyed!" Robin then replies. "Oh there's not just five of us anymore." Confused, Gizmo responds with "What, so did one of you crud buckets die or something?" along with the rest of the H.I.V.E. looking thrown-off just as well. "Nope, we got a new titan." Says Robin. Then, Terra comes out from behind them flying on a rock that she is levitating through the air. "Hey guys, how's it going?" She sarcastically quotes glancing down at the H.I.V.E.. The H.I.V.E. then goes into a big state of shock looking up at her. "Who is that chick?" Says Gizmo. "That, is Terra." says Beast Boy. "Our newest member of the Teen Titans." Says Robin. "Let's see Terra show you what destruction is all about." Says Cyborg. "Gladly." says Terra and off she goes. Flying toward the H.I.V.E.. She stops levitating the rock she's flying toward them on, and jumps back off of it leaving the rock hurdling straight toward them. They all manage to jump out of the way in time except for Billy Numerous who just falls over and lands on the ground followed by the rock smashing him. Terra looks at him and says "And you thought that just five of them were trouble." The H.I.V.E. Stands there in awe and then, when coming to there senses, See-More blasts her with laser eye beams. She quickly dodges them all by jumping and bending limberly and smoothly. "HEY! DOING GRACEFUL GYMNASTIC MANEUVERS IS MY THING!!!" Yells Jinx in rage at her. "Not anymore." Says Terra as she levitates some more rocks and throws them all at her. Jinx tries to dodge them with her fantastic moves, but she fails greatly getting hit by every rock hurdled at her and falls to the ground in failure. Looks like your gymnastic skills just hit "Rock bottom." See-More then gets ready to blast his eye lasers at her and she forms two rock hammers and she throws them at his eye which shatters it and makes it blow up in his face making him fall back to the ground. Mammoth jumps up in the air to tackle her. Terra creates a giant field of rock around her and makes it go up toward him. Mammoth however punches through all of it and heads straight down for her. Terra moves all the rock under him and opens up a giant gaping pit into the ground and he falls in there landing in the sewers below. Gizmo takes out a whole bunch of weapons and begins the fire them at her, until she freezes his system in stone. This is so heavy, it drops to the ground. Terra gets up and looks down at him as she makes a rock and hits him in the face with it. "Why did you get this girl?" asks Mammoth. "Because she is an amazing addition to the team." Says Beast Boy. "With her helping us, fighting you will no longer be a challenge anymore." Says Raven. Terra gets in and says "Face it guys, you guys have just been outnumbered." Out of the distance, "I wouldn't be too darn sure about that." Billy Numerous says as he get out from under the rock and makes multiple duplicates of himself "Now we outnumber both of our teams combined." Terra look at him unsurprised and makes some rock form the shape even more clones of herself. Even the other titans are surprised to see this happen. "You were saying." Terra says in unison with her rocky clones. Her rocky clones destroy all of Billy's clones and give the original him a beating. The rest of the H.I.V.E. are just helplessly watching with nothing to do about it. Terra throws Billy Numerous back to them and says "If you guys think your'e going to be a success in destroying the world," Terra says "Your'e going to go along a rocky road to get there." and she smashes her fists into the ground which blasts rocky, shaking, rumbling cracks among the streets which get to the H.I.V.E. and makes them flip aimlessly out of control and land on the ground. Terra makes a tower of rock lifting herself high in the air. "Do you think we should help her?" Asks Beast Boy putting his hand on Robin's shoulder. Robin puts his hand on his and says "No, I think she's doing just fine." The screen cuts back to Terra towering herself up into the air and then, jumping off and taking the tower down with her rolling it up into a ball. The H.I.V.E. looks back up at her and scream in fear telling her to stop and that they give up. Just before she stops, Terra says "Get ready for me to rock your world." and slams the rock onto them exploding all over the street. Terra drops down in front of the Teen Titans and they all congratulate her on her win. "Great job Terra." says Robin "Oh Joy! You are a marvelous addition to our team." exclaims Starfire. Cyborg says "We, didn't even need to use ourselves to fight them." Raven floats up to her and says "You really are a great titan." Beast Boy, being the last one says "You Rock. ... Literally!" Terra laughs at his joke and Beast Boy jumps for joy in happiness of somebody think that one of his jokes were funny. The titans head back for the titan tower and the H.I.V.E. is laying down in defeat. Jinx gets up and says "I ... I can't believe it ... We lost still standing and staring in great shock. "Yeah, Yeah we lost AGAIN! Just like we did every other time we fought those stupid teen titans crud-buckets!" Mammoth gets up and says "Do you wanna go back to the H.I.V.E. tower and plan our next failure? Or are we done for the day?" Jinx still stands in awe and says "But ... That girl. That one new girl ... She was the only reason we lost." She says looking at the titans slowly fading off into the fog as they go back home. The next scene shows Jinx back at the H.I.V.E. tower, pacing the floor in anger over her loss to Terra and the titans. Jinx is furious because of her jealousy and loss to Terra and she vows to destroy her and is more bent on her than any of the other titans. Mammoth mentions that they wouldn't be outnumbered if they still had Kyd Wyykyd with them. After hearing this, Jinx's anger turns to depression and she asks as to why this has to have happened. She rests her head down on the table and sinks more into sadness until, she has the idea. She will just get more people from the H.I.V.E. Academy to stop her. The next scene shows the titans entering the Titan tower through the elevator and talking about how great Terra was out there. They all have some fun and chat with each other for a while until they get distress calls of the H.I.V.E. Five going at it again. They move out to see what's going on and they see The H.I.V.E. Five there again with more members on their team including Angel, Private H.I.V.E., Wrestling Star, XL Terrestrial, Dark Wave Prep, I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R., Rock, Paper, and Scissors. "What do you think of us now Terra?" Says Jinx proidly with her team of villains standing alongside her. Terra creates stone versions of all of the people on their team "This is what I think." Terra and the stone clones said before attacking them all and taking them down without even the slightest bit of struggle and going home. The titans go back home and talk about how great she is. Beast Boy cracks a few jokes at her and she laughs at them all. Raven rolls her eyes and continues to read her book. Terra is shown to be very useful around the tower. The H.I.V.E. Then plans another plot to destroy Terra. They call up Rock Man. Rock Man is a supervillain who can control rocks as well. They send him out to go and destroy Terra. They watch him through the windows and see what he does. Terra immediately removes Rock Man's powers and runs off. A defeated Rock Man comes back the the tower and flops down on the ground in exhaust. The H.I.V.E. then starts majorly slaving away to make themselves more durable and condusive to fighting. They all start painstakingly practicing to improve their skills to fight Terra. They finally finish and they go out with another battle with Terra. They all get into fight and for the first time, Terra actually faces a challenge wih fighting the H.I.V.E. Terra falls back in defeat for the first time ever and the H.I.V.E. cheers in delight. Just then, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven all jump out and beat them up and win the battle. "Looks like you got wo strung up on Terra, you forgot about us." says Robin. Cyborg picks up Terra and says "I knkw that you'll be just great on this team Terra. I just know it." The rest of the titans come up and Robin says "We all do. Now let's take you home so you can get some rest. You did alot today Terra. Wer'e proud of you." Terra smiles back at them and they all go back home. The beaten up H.I.V.E. laying on the ground, is then covered in a dark shadow. They look up and the shoadow turns out to be Slade. "You guys are trying to ruin my plan and trying to stop me from taking over. Shame on you." Slade picks them up and says "Let's go back to my hideout and let me explain to you what I mean as I punish you bruitally and painfully." The H.I.V.E. screams as Slade walks back home and the screen fades to black and the episode ends. Characters Major Roles *Robin *Starfire *Cyborg *Beast Boy *Raven *Terra *Jinx *Gizmo *Mammoth *See-More *Billy Numerous *Slade (Cameo) Minor Roles *Kyd Wyykyd (Mentioned) *Rock Man *Angel *Wrestling Star *XL Terrestrial *Private H.I.V.E. *I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R. *Rock *Paper *Scissors